The invention generally relates to methods and various apparatus for trimming hair.
Several different designs have been used for shaving facial hairs and other human body hairs including straight razors, electric razors, safety razors, disposable razors, wax, laser hair removal, tweezers, and chemical treatments. None of these designs are optimal for shaving inner surfaces such as in the nostril or the ear. For inner areas such as nostrils and ears electrical razors may be used that have an electrically driven blade mechanism within a blade guard that remains stationary with respect to the surface being shaved. Problems with these designs is that they are susceptible to water when cleaning, they do not shave as close as possible, and they are expensive. A need exist for a safe, simple, and cheap hair trimmer that is optimized for inner surfaces such as nostrils and cars.